The co-existence of humans and wild birds has always been an important relationship for both species. For humans, this relationship has been a pleasant one esthetically and a useful one ecologically. In the former case, the sights and sounds of birds are universally enjoyed by people of all ages. In the latter case, the role of birds in the ecological chain vis-à-vis birds, carrion and other species is essential. It is, of course, essential that both relationships be preserved.
Notwithstanding the beneficial and pleasant aspects of the interface between wild birds and humans, the propensity of birds to alight on, occupy and damage solid surfaces associated with or near human activity frequently becomes a source of conflict.
Damage to wood-containing substrates, and even some non-wood-containing substrates, from birds, pests and fungus can be serious. For example, woodpeckers are notorious for their strong pointed beak that is used to penetrate wood in search of insects and hollow out wood for nesting. Woodpeckers often cause damage to building exteriors in search of food or shelter. Holes can be drilled into wood siding, eaves, window frames and trim boards. Other nesting birds, such as house wrens, tree swallows, barn swallows, pigeons, mourning doves, can either attach a nest to the side of buildings or hollow out space to support nests. In addition to the direct damage to the substrates, the nesting materials and remains of the bird feces (very acidic) can cause collateral damage to the building materials.
Building materials, both wood containing (or cellulosic based) and non wood containing, are susceptible for damage caused by birds. For example, various bird species have recently adapted to man-made building materials as a preferred substitute for their natural habitat. Acorn woodpecker (Melanerpes formiciverous) have begun to use recycled plastic components formed into architectural trim and artificial stucco for a variety of purposes. The birds can cause significant damage to a home.
Similarly, pileated woodpeckers (Dryocopus pileatus) have been using western power poles as nest boxes. The pileated woodpecker is a crow sized woodpecker with a very strong bill. With their size and power, they are able to carve very large holes in utility poles. These holes cause significant structural damage and weaken the pole. Downy woodpeckers (Picoides pubescens) and hairy woodpeckers (Picoides villosus) are known to attack cedar siding of homes and cedar shake siding. These birds use the siding for nests and to make loud noises for mating in the spring.
Surface treatment of food sources and perching areas using bird repellents is known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,986 is directed to a method for deterring birds from perching on plant and structural surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,493 is directed to a performance aid composition to improve the effectiveness of 9,10-anthraquinone as a pest control. U.S. Ser. No. 14/607,561 is directed to deterrence of birds using a quinone compound present beneath the surface of a material and unavailable for visual inspection or transfer.
A recurring problem, however, is that exterior application of bird repellents becomes susceptible to weathering and loses its effect in short periods of time. As such, there is a need in the industry for a bird repellent vehicle that is capable of remaining adhered to exterior surfaces, such as wood and other solid surfaces, for extended periods of time, withstanding extreme weather conditions (i.e. weatherability), while also retaining the effectiveness of the bird repellent.